Umi Shino
Umi Shino, the mother of Korudosutea and the Sekirei Reaper before him was a very well respected Sekirei and revered amongst the entire race, pardon a few friends who knew her personally and only feared her for her position. She resided in her home by the city of Kuraiyama with her son while her husband died shortly after Korudo's birth. Appearance Umi is a very graceful, mature and traditional woman so she likes to wear vibrant kimonos that go well with her complexion and personality. You can see her body type in the picture of course. She also likes her air to be loose and long yet well kept usually in hime cuts and similar styles. Umi's eyes are a gentle and soothing blue. At her latest age of 35, age didn't even begin to start settling in as she stayed beautiful her entire life. She has only one scar and that is on her rib from when she got into a close battle once when she was in her youth. Reaper Appearance Umi isn't quite as gorgeous as she is when in her Reaper state. Her kimono, whatever color it is, turns black with blue streaks like grape vines crawling all over the cloth. Her skin dries to the point where she looks looks like a mummy but not as skinny. The sclera of her yes turn black and the blue iris has a glow that can pierce darkness. Her teeth become sharp and blood constantly seeps from her mouth. The blade of Umi's scythe has a split end, representing that a wave has effects even under water. The blade can be influenced by her powers and also be used in deadly close quarters combat. Powers and Abilities As for every Reaper, they have two powers. The main is always Death but the second is a normal ability strengthened by the presence of Death. For Umi, she controls the Waters of Death. Not only can she control water at her disposal she can also turn it into an acidic or poisonous liquid that can harm her opponents. She can control other light liquids too like drinks, yet lava/magma and other heavier, viscus liquids are not in her jurisdiction. She also has the mastery of the Scythe blade which was taught by her own Reaper mother. Scythe style can defeat most of any style with the kinds of Weapon Sekirei except for a few that rival it evenly. The Katana style is the biggest threat to the Scythe. Family and Friends Umi does not have much friends or family as the life of a Reaper can tend to be lonely, yet luckily for her she does have some people to talk to and care about. Family Umi does not have any parents, rather she had to kill her mother and her father is deceased. Any other relatives have been out of contact and she can't quite find them, unless if she happens to meet them in the Reaper's Nightmare. Her husband died shortly after Korudo's birth as one day he went to Kuraiyama and was maliciously killed. No one knows why or who did it but Umi has been upset ever since. Her son Korudo is very close with her and get along very well. She loves him a lot and he feels the same way. Her friends are ones in higher places, coincidentally she knows the Queen of the Nakano, knowing her personally ever since they were little. Since her power is water, she was invited to supper multiple times by the Water Priestess so she got to know her very well. Umi has met the Keeper of the Mountain and knows him a bit yet not as much as the Queen and Water Priestess. She's trained with a few Green Sekirei that live in the heart of Seikatsu and made good friends with them as well. Category:Characters Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Female